The Quest for the Three Queens
by x-hugs-o-and-x-kisses-o
Summary: This is a story about three princes on a quest to find the perfect queens. What obstacles will the trio have to surpass? Will all of them find their queen and live happily ever after? Review PLEASE!
1. Summary and Trailer

**The Quest for the Three Queens**

Yo!!! This is my first story so please don't expect me to make the best story ever. I'm new here so cut me some slack! Please: Anyway, here's my new story. Enjoy!!! ))

Summary:

This is a story about three princes, Prince Chad, Prince Zeke and Prince Troy. They have just come of age to find their queens. Now, they're on a three-month journey to look for the perfect queen to bring home to their kingdom. What kind of obstacles will the trio have to surpass? Will all of them find their queen and live happily ever after?

Trailer:

**Three princes**

**Prince Chad**

_(Shows a picture of Chad)_

**Prince Zeke**

_(Shows a picture of Zeke)_

**Prince Troy**

_(Shows a picture of Troy)_

**On a quest to find the perfect queen**

_(Shows the three princes riding on horses, looking at maps)_

**Each has a different reason for going on this journey**

"Chad, you want to do this so you can be free, right?" Chad nodded. "And Troy, you're doing this for the money and power, right?" Troy nodded. "Well, I'm doing this because I don't want to upset our parents after all they've done for us. I know it sounds crappy but this is what I want and we all have different views and opinions on different things and situations, right?" The two nodded as Zeke finished.

**None of them wanted and was ready for anything else**

**But, when it hits them, are they ready for… LOVE?**

_(Shows Chad gazing and smiling dreamily at an African-American girl named Taylor)_

_-flash-_

_(Shows Zeke hugging a blonde girl named Sharpay)_

_-flash-_

_(Shows Troy slowly leaning in for a kiss with a brunette girl named Gabriella)_

**What kind of obstacles will the trio have to surpass?**

**Will all of them find their queen and live happily ever after?**

**Zac Efron as Prince Troy**

_(Shows a picture of Troy)_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella**

_(Shows a picture of Gabriella)_

**Chris Warren Jr. as Prince Zeke**

_(Shows a picture of Zeke)_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay**

_(Shows a picture of Sharpay)_

**Corbin Bleu as Prince Chad**

_(Shows a picture of Chad)_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor**

_(Shows a picture of Taylor)_

**In an absolutely romantic love story**

**The Quest for the Three Queens**

**Written by x-hugs-o-and-x-kisses-o**

_-fades-_

Coming soon to a computer screen near you

What do you guys think? Should I continue or not? If you want me to, I'll update as soon as I get at least five reviews. Review! Review! Review:))

Love Lots, x-hugs-o-and-x-kisses-o :))


	2. The Coming of Age Ball

**The Quest for the Three Queens**

Yo! I know I said that I'll update after 5 reviews, but I was bored today so I updated. Please review though. Anyway, Here's the first official chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy:))

Chapter 1: The Coming-Of-Age Ball

At the ballroom

"People of the Eastern Kingdom, I present to you, King Jack and Queen Lucille," announced a stout man with a blow of his trumpet. "together with Prince Chad, Prince Zeke and Prince Troy."

The royal family gracefully and proudly entered the grand room which now contained commoners, peasants, servants and everyone else from the kingdom. They were all gathered together for the coming-of-age ball for the three princes.

After a lot of dancing, eating, drinking and mingling, the king declared a toast.

"Excuse me, everyone. I would like to declare a toast to my three sons and your three princes." The king looked at his three adopted sons. "We would like to wish the three of you good luck for the start of your three-month journey in finding a queen each to be the next leaders of the kingdom. To my three sons, Prince Chad, Prince Zeke and Prince Troy."

All of the people clicked glasses and eventually went back to their previous activities.

* * *

After the party

The three princes were preparing for tomorrow's adventure. They were all at Prince Troy's bedroom, talking.

"So, are you guys ready for our big adventure for tomorrow?" Zeke asked his two brothers with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure am. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!" Chad exclaimed in reply.

"How 'bout you Troy?" Zeke inquired his other brother.

"Guess so. I don't know." Troy sighed.

"What? You don't know? We are going to have the time of our lives. No parents. No tutoring lessons. No going to boring meetings and gatherings with all those old kings and queens of the country. No nothing!" Chad reasoned.

"What do you mean 'no nothing'? We have to find a queen to marry in three months or else we won't get our share of the kingdom, the power and its riches." Troy stated.

"Is that all you ever care about, power and money?" Chad asked.

"Alright, that's enough." Zeke interrupted. "Just because you're doing this task for different reasons doesn't mean that you're going to have to argue all the time. Even I have a different reason. Chad, you want to do this so you can be free, right?" Chad nodded. "And Troy, you're doing this for the money and power, right?" Troy nodded. "Well, I'm doing this because I don't want to upset our parents after all they've done for us. I know it sounds crappy but this is what I feel and we all have different views and opinions on different things and situations, right?" The two nodded as Zeke finished.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Chad realized.

"I never knew that you could be so deep though." Troy added and they all laughed.

They all stopped when a small girl entered the room.

"Excuse me my dear princes but your highness, the king, wishes to have a word with you."

"Oh, alright. Thank you." Troy said politely to the servant girl standing in the doorway. She left the room with the three trailing behind.

* * *

At the king's study

"Your highness, your majesties have arrived." The servant girl informed the king as they reached the king's study.

"Okay. Let them in." replied the king.

She did what she was told and left the room.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Zeke inquired curiously.

"It's about your journey for tomorrow. I just wanted to inform you on some details for your trip. Number 1: You shall depart the kingdom tomorrow morning at the break of dawn. Number 2: You shall only bring your clothes, food & drinks and a tent because your horses won't be able to carry that much." King Jack stated.

"We're going to sleep in tents?!" Prince Chad asked shocked.

"Yes, but only if you're in the middle of the woods or the peasants won't let you stay for the night. Which I doubt since, well they are peasants, they're going to have to let you in." the king replied. "Number 3: I don't ask that you find a princess as your queen. I am alright with a peasant or a commoner as long as you're happy with your choice. Number 4: If you do not find your queen in three months, I will take your share of the kingdom away from you. And last, but not the least, number 5: You shall not enter, under any circumstances, the Western Kingdom. They are our enemies and you shall learn to never fraternize with the enemy. Do I make myself clear?" King Jack finished sternly.

"Yes, father." The three said in unison.

"But what if one of us finds his queen there and he is happy with his choice? Are you still going to be alright with that?" Chad inquired.

"Of course not! Don't worry though. You will not find anyone there since I won't be allowing you to cross the kingdom line." the king replied. "Now, go. You will all need a lot of rest for the next three months are going to be a grueling journey for you." King Jack declared and the three did as told.

* * *

Did you guys like it? I hope so. I promise it will get better. I'm just warming up. The next chapter will be quite short, BTW. Please, please, please review! If you don't, I might not continue the story anymore. I'm not sure yet if I'll delete it or just put it on temporary hiatus until you review.

Love Lots, x-hugs-o-and-x-kisses-o


	3. The Departure

**The Quest for the Three Queens**

**Yo! ;)) I know it took long for me to update but I haven't been getting enough reviews. :-/ So, I've decided to continue on with the story just because my friends told me to. I guess that I just have to assume that someone is reading my story. ;) But still, please review. _(puppy dog eyes)_**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Departure 

Outside of the Eastern Palace

The whole kingdom was gathered in front of the palace early in the morning to see the departure of the three princes.

Prince Chad walked out of the palace doors first and the crowd cheered until he reached his horse and sat on it, waiting for his brothers.

Next, was Prince Zeke. The crowd cheered as well. He took the horse beside Chad's and both princes awaited Prince Troy's entrance.

Finally, Prince Troy walked out and the crowd went ballistic. All of the girls were in love with him and, for sure, are going to be jealous of whoever his lucky girl will be. The boys were giving him 'manly' cheers. The children looked up to him like he was the greatest man alive. The people didn't care if Prince Troy was conceited, full-of-himself, arrogant, and boastful and an egomaniac, all they cared about was his good looks. He got through all those people who were screaming his name and onto his horse. Boy, does he love all that attention.

The trio waved to the people and to their parents at the background. With that, they departed their kingdom.

Their first destination, the Southern Kingdom.

The three had been riding for hours. They were already so tired so they decided to stop at the nearby forest to get some rest under the trees for shade.

"Ugh… I hate this." Prince Troy declared as he let his whole body fall to ground and just lie there.

"Me too." Prince Chad agreed as he lay beside Prince Troy and Prince Zeke followed.

"I guess it's not as easy as we thought it would be." Prince Zeke said.

After a few minutes of rest, Prince Chad got out his map and examined it. He looked around and he realized where they were.

"Men, we are now inside the territory of the Southern Kingdom."

* * *

**Alright, I know it's super short but, like I said, not enough reviews. Keep me motivated, guys! Review!!!**

**Love Lots, x-hugs-o-and-x-kisses-o**


	4. The First Stop and a First Queen: Part 1

**The Quest for the Three Queens**

Hey ya'll!

Super sorry for not updating for so long! I've been so busy with school and family stuff. My mom started banning me from the computer so I can only go on-line when she's not here. :(( Super sorry again! I hope you guys forgive me. :

Super thanks to my reviewers:)) I really appreciate it. ))

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ;))

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Stop and a First Queen: Part 1

"Come on guys! No backing out now!" Chad exclaimed as he noticed how groggy and tired his brothers were.

"Ugh! 5 more minutes." Troy murmured as he got up and fell to the ground once again.

"Yeah. I'm too tired." Zeke added.

"What can I do to make you guys get up, huh? I'm tired too, you know."

"Alright, alright already!"

The two got up and went further into the kingdom. They reached the town plaza and a lot of people were gathered round.

"What's going on?" Zeke asked his brothers as they moved closer to the crowd.

"Dunno." Troy replied.

"Chad? Chad?" Zeke tried to get his brother's attention but Chad was too occupied by the girl who was the reason for the crowd.

Troy and Zeke looked to where Chad was looking and they saw a black girl with long, curly, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you very much!" the girl said as she received the money the people were handing out to her after her performance.

She went down the platform and to the direction of where Chad was.

She smiled at the three guys and she introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Taylor."

"I'm Zeke and these are my brothers, Troy and Chad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said as she shook the hands of Troy and Zeke. When it came to shaking Chad's hands, she noticed that he was grinning at her like an idiot.

"Chad isn't it?" she asked the bushy-haired boy in front of her as she reached her hand out for him to shake.

"H-hi… t-there." he stuttered as he shook her hand.

"Chad, you could, like, let go of her hand now." Troy stated when Chad wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Oh, right." He dropped her hand and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I never saw you here before." Taylor broke the silence that had occurred.

"Oh. That's because we're just here to look for something. Uh, someone rather." Troy corrected himself.

"Well, actually, I think Chad here already found what, or rather, who he was looking for. Isn't that right, Chad?" Zeke asked his brother.

Chad just nodded in reply as he sighed and stared dreamily at Taylor.

"Oh really now?" Taylor asked Chad with a smile.

"Hey, do you happen to know a place where we could stay?" inquired Zeke.

"Yup. In my family's inn. It's just a few houses away from here."

"Great!" They started walking down the road. Then, they noticed that Chad wasn't following them. He was still probably daydreaming.

"Come on, Chad!" Troy called after Chad and he immediately followed.

In Taylor's family's inn

"This is nice." Zeke declared as they reached the room that they will be staying in. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Taylor said as she left the room.

When she left the room, the three talked about Chad's little encounter with Taylor.

"Man, you so like that Taylor girl!" Troy exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"Oh come on! It's obvious that you do." Zeke added.

"Ok, ok! I admit it. I like her. So what? She doesn't seem to like me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry. I think she likes you back."

"I agree. Why don't you ask her out?" suggested Troy.

"I don't know. Where would I take her? What will I say? What will I wear?" Chad freaked.

"Relax, man! We'll take care of it. Won't we, Troy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fine. But, you have to be with me on the date. You could just hide somewhere when Taylor arrives."

"Deal"

* * *

Hope you liked it! ;)) Review! ;))

Love Lots, x-hugs-o-and-x-kisses-o


	5. The First Stop and a First Queen: Part 2

**The Quest for the Three Queens**

**Yo:))**

**I have nothing to say:**

**Except that here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ;))**

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Stop and a First Queen: Part 2

"So, how does this work again?" Chad asked.

"Just walk up to her and ask her if she wants to go out with you." Zeke replied calmly.

"JUST WALK UP TO HER?! Are you serious? I can't even go her direction without freezing up! You know what? This is a _bad_ idea."

"No it's not! Do you want to be free or not? If you don't, then you can forget about finding your queen and we'll move on to another place without your wife-to-be." Troy stated.

"Fine!"

"Now go!" the two exclaimed.

Chad found Taylor in the town plaza, performing for the crowd once again. Once she was through, he approached her and began to speak.

"Umm, hey, Taylor!" Chad greeted her nervously, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey, Chad! Why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no… not at all!" _AWKWARD!!!_ Chad thought.

"Okay then… so… why'd you come here?"

"Here goes." he murmured before continuing. "I w-was w-wondering if y-you w-would … l-like t-to g-go o-out w-with m-m-me."

"Of course I would!"

"You would?" he finally looked her in the eyes.

She just nodded in reply.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he started jumping up and down.

"I don't know if I can do this, you guys." Chad declared as he straightened out his tie.

"Yes you can! Don't be a coward!" said Troy.

"I am not!"

"Then prove it!"

"That's enough!" Zeke interrupted.

He turned to the nervous young man. "You can do it, Chad. Just be confident. We'll be sitting in a table near yours in the restaurant."

"Okay."

At the restaurant

Taylor was already sitting at one of the tables, waiting for Chad.

"Oh great! I'm already late."

"No you're not. Go ahead and approach her." Zeke ordered.

"Good luck, man!" Troy said as he patted Chad on the back.

Chad walked slowly to the table where Taylor was.

"Hi, Chad!" Taylor was looking very nice in a red mini dress which was sleeveless and ended right below her knee. Her hair was untied and curled. She wore minimal gold accessories and red stilettos.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

"Thanks!"

Chad sat down and they talked, ate, talked, ate, talked. Chad turned his head to the nearby table and found that Troy and Zeke were not there anymore, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now was that he was able to spend time with the most amazing girl he had ever met.

After dinner, Chad took Taylor for a walk around town.

"So, what's it like to be a prince?" Taylor asked suddenly.

"You know, hard."

"In what way?"

"Well, in a lot of ways. Like responsibilities. You have to do this and that and basically, you don't get to be as free as other people anymore. Guards are always surrounding you; your parents won't stop bugging you. It's even like hell sometimes!"

"I'm sure it's not _all_ bad!"

"Yes it is!"

"Well, a lot of people would love to be in your place."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Like me. My family is broke, the inn isn't keeping any of us up, I won't be able to finish my studies, it's not safe in this neighborhood and I'm gonna have to leave this town to find a job that actually pays."

"I didn't know it was that bad out here."

"Well, it is! _This_ is hell!" By now, Taylor already had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry for letting this all out on you."

She started to walk away when Chad stopped her.

"Wait!" She turned to face him. "I know I've only known you for a few days, but in that short period of time, I got to know you and I realized that I want to be with you. You see, me and my brothers are on a quest to find our three queens, and I think I found mine."

He knelt down in front of her and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"I would love to!"

He slipped the ring into her finger and they kissed. The kiss was soft and sweet yet it held all their feelings for each other.

"Well, how was it?" Zeke asked as Chad got back to the inn.

"I got myself a queen!" Chad exclaimed.

* * *

**Pretty crappy chappie, I know. :**

**Review anyway! ;))**

**Love Lots, x-hugs-o-and-x-kisses-o**


End file.
